


Gestures

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wouldn't mind making Merlin misunderstand him more often if this was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble prompt: Misunderstanding

“Out of all the sorcerers in the world, Merlin, you have to be the most ridiculous. How could I ever think that you were going to do something sinister when this is what you come out with?” Arthur flapped a hand vaguely over his shoulder to indicate the mess that was behind him even as his servant studied his feet, the tips of his ears burning. The King had just come back from training –the cold and wet making him call it off early. What Arthur had really been hoping for was a nice, hot bath to be able to sink into and drive the chill from his bones, possibly pulling Merlin in as well. Only to find…this.

“Well? Do you care to explain yourself?”

“Um…” The fact that Merlin was mumbling, still looking at his feet and the blush spreading caused Arthur to stop and get a proper look at his lover. Merlin was never quiet; he always had an answer for everything. Even if they were in bed in the throes of passion, Merlin had a comeback. Yet this time, it was like someone had just stolen his words and caused him to trip over his tongue.

“Merlin?”

“You said the other day you wanted something romantic to happen.” Merlin blurted out, his words in such a rush that Arthur was barely able to distinguish one from the other. When he had processed what Merlin had just said, however, he couldn’t help but groan out loud.

“And filling my room with flowers counts as romantic, does it?”

“I thought that was how we decided you had to express your feelings.”

“Towards _girls_ , Merlin,” Arthur sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and found that there was a fond smile tugging on his lips. How could he stay mad at the man when Merlin had been trying to do something romantic. At the same time, Arthur was pretty sure that was not how the conversation had gone. He must have voiced that thought out loud as Merlin suddenly shifted guiltily.

“You said that I wasn’t romantic enough.”

“I did not!”

“You did! You said that it was always up to you to woo me. So surely that means that I am not romantic enough?”

“Oh, Merlin.” Arthur stood up, snaking one hand around the back of Merlin’s neck and pulling the slender man in close, kissing him gently. “I don’t need you to fill my chambers with flowers in order to show your affections. I merely meant that for someone so outgoing, you are quite reserved when it comes to taking what you want from me.”

Arthur should have known the second that he spoke that Merlin would take that to be a challenge. The younger man’s eyes darkened before suddenly glowing gold, and judging by the way the floral scent that had been heavily perfuming the air vanished, Arthur knew the flowers had also vanished. Merlin’s magic wrapped around him until he was being tugged back.

“Don’t take what I want, don’t I?” Merlin muttered, his voice heavy with emotion as his eyes flicked towards the now empty bed. Well, it was empty for the few seconds that it took his magic to throw Arthur onto it and pin him there. And in those few seconds, Arthur decided that he was going to make Merlin misunderstand him more often if this was the result.


End file.
